1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that the former can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter cannot be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery can be used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed. Such high power rechargeable battery typically includes a large-capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected in series, and which can be used as a power source for a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, for driving a motor of an electric vehicle or the like.
A rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly formed by positioning a separator (which acts as an insulator) between positive and negative electrode plates, injecting an electrolyte solution into a case, and sealing the case by a cap assembly.
However, when an external impact is applied to the rechargeable battery, the insulator (e.g., the separator), the electrode assembly, or the like may be damaged by the tabs or current collecting members of the battery. Such damage may cause overheating or explosion of the rechargeable battery.